Tower of Hecc
What is the Tower of Hecc? The Tower of Hecc, or ToH for short, is a Hard ascending tower in Ring 1. It was the first tower ever made in the game. ToH incorporates many creative mechanics, such as slides, many falling platforms, and killbrick/transparent jumps later on. Before Tower of Killjoys was added, the difficulty curve of this tower was a serious one, and many players struggled to beat it and unlock Ring 2. This tower should be attempted after Tower of Killjoys, although it is frequently attempted after Tower of One Equals Zero. Secrets On the first floor, go to the back wall and find the slightly transparent wall. Walk through it and you'll find the secret room of this ring, known as the Room of Bad Inside Jokes, or RoBIJ, for short. Stand on the badge so everyone knows you found this place! Beginners Guide Starting the Tower: * Floor 1 (Introduction Floor): This floor introduces a lot of the mechanics the player of come across in this tower: lots of jumping, lots of 1 stud wide blocks, wraparounds, and small ladders. Start off by jumping across the bricks and and using shift when needed. Skip jumping onto the 1x1 brick and onto the ladder. Once you get up, either walk across or just jump over right away. Do the wraparound (if you don't know how, you should be doing an earlier tower right now) and climb onto the ladder. Once up, walk across the small walkway and jump past the one block jumparound as it is easier. Jump across the last few thin jumps and climb the ladder to continue. * Floor 2 (Slide Floor): Start off by jumping up the stairs. You'll now come across the first slide of the tower. For this one specifically, it is a lot safer to jump over the sitting brick as you may fall from hitting the wall. After walking down the slide, climb up the ladder and you will see another mechanic used in this tower a couple of times. After walking across the blocks, it will seem like there is no way to progress, however, there is actually a completely transparent pathway here. Walk up the ramp, do a couple of jumps, jump around the wall, and jump up the wall. Once you reach the top, you can do a precise skip that skips straight to floor 3. Don't do this at first as it is kind of precise. Stand on the very corner of the wall and jump to the sloped orange brick to skip the second slide and a few jumps (shown in image). If you don't feel comfortable with doing this, simply slide down the slide (no need to jump this time as there is a wall there this time) and climb the ladders to the next floor. Continuing the Tower: * Floor 3 (Rotated Jumps/Larger Wraparound Intro Floor): '''This floor starts with a few jumps that should be simple at this point. It also introduces some rotated platforms which will be in the game alot. Keep going until you reach the mountain. Similar to the slides, this tower uses mountains like these a few times. It is mostly the same as it was in madness, only this time you can't use any skips. Just be careful on the corners and you will be fine. Once you climb up a bit, you will have to do some 1 block wide jumps around corners. Once you reach the top, you will have to make a 3 STUD WRAPAROUND. The easiest way to do 3 stud wraps is to use the wasd keys to make an arch and barely move around it. Once you make it, just walk across the 2x2x2s, climb the block, and jump across the bricks to the yellow platform. * '''Floor 4 (Falling Traps Intro Floor): Once you reach the platform, jump onto the large brick, jump across the sloped bricks, and jump into the middle square to skip a jump. You can either jump over or around the next block. Keep going until you reach the french fry looking blocks. These are the first traps in the game. Only the 2nd and 4th blocks fall when you land on them, so jump past them. On the next little platforming section, there are a couple of gaps that you can walk across instead of jumping over, but other than that, just be careful. After you reach the end, there will be a truss ladder type thing. These are found in a couple of towers in the game. Some people have trouble with these, but you can simply just climb to the top until you fall off and you'll be just fine. * Floor 5 (Ladder/Swinging Platforms Floor): To start this floor, just keep going across the thin jumps until you reach the second 2x2 square. From it, you can jump straight onto the ramp instead of doing a few jumps. After doing a couple of swinging jumps and walking across a truss, you'll come across a truss with a block in the way. Simply jump to the right of the truss. Once you get on this truss, you can do a skip with a 1x1 block that is nearly invisible (shown in image). Stand on the block that blocks you from climbing up the truss. Once landing on it, jump to the nearby truss to skip to the end of the floor. Depending on the lighting, it will sometimes be obvious that is there, however sometimes its nearly invisible. If you aren't comfortable with risking doing the skip or simply can't find it, keep going the regular way. Walk across the walkway and across the jumps until they go downward. For these "jumps", you can just walk down them. Once you make it down from the ladder, there will be a tricky swinging platform jumparound. If the platforms are moving alot, you will have to time it to actually make it. Otherwise, just jump around and climb the trusses. Once you get to the squares, be careful. All of them except the third one will fall soon after you land on them so be quick. * Floor 6 (Floor of Traps and Tight Jumps): The second half is where the tower really starts to pick up. Starting off, go until the very long walkway. It may seem like some random brick, but it is no ordinary brick. It is actually an unmarked conveyor runkiller. While most will try to somehow land on the next brick, you can actually just ride the conveyor to the end and it will place you on a trap brick-except walking onto traps DOESN'T activate them. Walk onto the next platform and jump onto the small platform. Once you reach the third 1x3, you can just jump up onto the walkways above. Keep going until you get to the for some reason smaller bricks. These three blocks are of course, trapped, so you want to jump across them fast. After a little while of jumping, you will come across an outside area. You can either do a VERY risky 8 stud wraparound to skip the jumps or just jump across them. Once you get back in, jump onto the second brick on the wall. Carefully arch onto the ladder and jump up. These next platforms, although traps, don't activate until you jump from them. Using this, you can jump from the corner of 7th block straight to the next floor to skip the last 3rd of the floor similarly to the one from red to orange. * Floor 7 (More Precise Jumps Intro Floor): After climbing onto the small walkway and jumping over a couple of jumps, it will seem like you once again cant progress. This time, unlike the last, you can't simply walk across. Find the mostly invisible block and quickly jump to the next platform as the jumps after it's trapped. Jump onto the third 1x7 and carefully jump across the 1x1 (here‘s a run killer). You can skip one of the wraps coming up in this later section. Once you reach the THREE 6 STUD WRAPAROUNDS (2 stud with 1 stud sticking out wraparounds with spaces), think about how you will want to attempt this. One way you could do it is how you did it in floor 3, but you do the way that is easiest for you. Once you finally get past them (unless you got past the first try), the rest of the floor is self-explanatory. * Floor 8 (Real Tightrope Intro/Outside Floor): This floor introduces REAL tightropes. The safest way to make it is to position your character in the center of it, zoom in, put your mouse in the center of the tightrope, and then start walking across it while keeping your mouse in the center at all times. Once you reach the squares, jump onto the first one and walk across them as much as possible to not activate their trap properties. Keep going until you reach the main section of this floor: outside... yeah it sucks. It starts with a slide. Just like the first one, it is safer to walk down it then slide. After a few jumps, you'll see your old friend... KILLBRICKS, and you better be ready, because they missed you so much, they're going to become the regular platforms soon. Once you make it across the tightrope and to the squares, it will seem like they're trapped, but no. It would probably up the difficulty a little bit if they were. On the staircase with the spaced out jumps, take the left path only as it makes things much easier. Climb up the ramp on the inside and you're up to the next floor. Finishing the Tower: * Floor 9 (Lava Replacement Floor): Once most people reach this level, they start to feel shaky. Don't let that you get the best of you or you will have a terrible time. Oh, and the lava thing wasn't a joke either. A little way in, jump across the lava bricks, don't go too slow or you'll die, but don't go too fast either as you will miss the jumps. The floor is mostly easy until you reach the 1 block wide jumps. Specifically, on the jump to the ladder, try to get to the edge of the brick and jump to the right. Jump past the gap to the next jump and go past the lava 1 block jumps. Once you get to the next set of lava jumps, heal until you have full health just in case. Once you get past them, you can either walk across the tightrope in the middle of the blocks or jump across the blocks. Once you get to the lava "maze", quickly jump through it and onto the next floor. * Floor 10 (The Run Killer Floor/Invisible Platform Floor): This must be a run killer-its literally playing the i tried so hard song-right? Starting it off, jump across the slightly invisible jumps and over the walkway. Once the walkway seemingly ends, keep going until you see a continuation of it on the right. Head towards it once you're parallel to it. Once you get past the trapped blocks, look back and you'll notice that from the fourth one, you can jump straight to the next section (it ends up skipping quite a bit). Jump to it, get past the tightrope, and be VERY CAREFUL on the 1x1 bricks-they're the last thing standing between you and victory. Once you make it past them, walk across the path and do the last few jumps. There it is, it probably took you a very long time to get here. Touch it and you will finally be finished with this tower. Music * Floor 1: Whatever is playing in the lobby * Floor 2: There It Is * Floor 3: Carefree * Floor 4:' 'Oh My Dayum * Floor 5:' 'Push It To The Limit * Floor 6: This is September * Floor 7: Adam Szabo - One Day (Funky Mix) * Floor 8: Crypt of the Necrodancer - Death Metal (Family Mashup) * Floor 9: Initial D - Night of Fire * Floor 10: Neil Cicierega - The End Gallery tohportal.PNG|ToH's Portal Badge 6.png|The old badge obtained from beating ToH Beat The Tower Of Hecc.png|The new badge obtained from beating ToH OrginalBadge.jpg|The Original Badge From Beating ToH Fooled.png|The badge for playing during April Fools 2019 Trivia * ToH is the only tower in the game to have more than 1 floor featured in it in the Citadel of Weird Nostalgia. * This tower used to be called the Tower of Hell, but when the game was temporarily changed to "Kiddie's Towers of Hecc", it was changed to Tower of Hecc, staying that way even when the game's name changed back. * During the April Fools 2019 event, the game was reduced to just this tower. * Besides the falling platforms, this tower has no moving objects (spinners, moving platforms, etc.). Continuing after this point Once you beat ToH, you should head to the Tower of Keyboard Yeeting or Tower of Overcoming Hatred, as they are only a little bit harder than this tower, so you should be able to beat them in no time. Category:Towers Category:Ring 1 Category:Hard Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno